


Lena and her collection (of books with Supergirl's face on the covers...sort of)

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: The title speaks for itself.Kara notices a book with her face on it. Shocked yet intrigued upon knowing her face (Well Supergirl's face and likeness) are on covers of the books.(A plot that brought to my attention becuase of the interview Katie did for her latest con, about books Lena has at her office - she included crap romance novels with the man with ripped shirt and ripped body on the cover, among other books And in our country, we have those romance pocketbooks that fits with Katie's description of the content and cover.)





	Lena and her collection (of books with Supergirl's face on the covers...sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to Vi for putting this idea in my head.

Kara is waiting for Lena to return from her emergency meeting, sitting at her usual stop at the coach. (Yes, she has a usual spot since she has been a constant visitor there.) They were about to  leave when Jess appeared by the door and raised a problem with the Head of the R&D department.  
  
Kara chokes on nothing when she notices a book with a dog-eared page on Lena's side table and its.. (her eyes widening as sees the cover upon close inspection, dropping it like it was on fire).. its cover has her on it. (Supergirl, actually)  
  
Upon recovery of her initial shock, she checks it yet again, picking the book up. It is her. Sort of. The person's face in the cover looks like her. Wavy Blonde Hair and eyebrowless. The built. The strong arms. The aura. It is in her likeness. The lady staring at your soul with those piercing blue eyes. Last time, Kara checked, her eyes are blue as well. Her body.. well, the lady's body on the cover who clearly is not her Her, a tiny bit of an exaggeration. Kara peaks under her top. "My boobs aren't that flat. And the abs," Thoughts speak as Kara nods. And she (she corrects herself again), this woman is at least not in a superhero suit of some sort. The lady in cover has her short sleeve polo unbuttoned, a crop top like underneath (or a sports bra like, Kara guesses it is why this lady's boobs looks smaller), a part of her chocolate bar abs making their well deserved appearance. Chocolate bar? Kara's minds goes straight into food. Sweets, nonetheless.  
  
Kara focuses at matters at hand and on her hand, the lady looking back at her, that a clearing of a throat brings her back to reality, tagging along a pretty welcome back to reality view of Lena's raised eyebrow and that out of this world, deadly smirk. "I noticed this series when I went to the bookstore one weekend." Lena acknowledging it as if not even embarrassed she read romance novels with covers with handsome women.  
  
This is a series. Kara flips the book, reading the one liner reviews. Realization hits her hard on that one. THIS IS A SERIES?? "You mean there are more?" There are more of this woman on the covers. There are more OF HER on the covers.  
  
"It is, surprisingly not a bad read. A solid 3 out of 5 stars."  
  
"Your review should be written at the back of these books. Apparently, there are more than one book." She puts down the book from where she found it.  
  
"It currently has around three."  
  
"And you bought them all. Did you even brought the publishing house that makes them?" Kara raises her eyebrows at her bestfriends, grinning.  
  
Smirking back at Kara, catching on the joke Kara made. "That is the

third book in the series. And hopefully not the last book. Sadly, there are no talks about the next  book. I am re-reading it to pass the time. It surprisingly calms me down."  
  
"Lena Kieran Luthor reading cheesy romance novels" She glances at the bookshelf at the corner of the room. Amongst the well known classics and best seller fiction, mystery, medieval drama novels, and history, engineering, and science and technology books, there they are, in pinkish shades paperback novels side by side. Binds indicating Lena must have read it a few times.  
  
"It was a quick read. I just really read them to clear my mind off of things."  
  
"Was the main character I suppose, a big distraction for you?" She finds the courage to tease Lena further on this new discovery.  
  
"No."  
  
Kara is quite taken aback by that response. Why is suddenly affected by a book series that has a lady in her likeness on the cover that she just found out about? "No? The lady does look familiar."  
  
"Who, in particular?"  
  
"Of the hero you even made a statue of."  
  
"Supergirl?"  
  
"No, Wonder Woman."  
  
"It does not have any resemblance with Wonder Woman, Kara." Lena is playing along.  
  
"It does have a resemblance with Supergirl, Lena."  
  
"Does it? I do not see it. I have not stared at Supergirl that much. Clearly, someone has."  
  
"She's blonde." Kara points out the lady at the cover, picking the book to make a point clear as day. "Even that jawline and neck of hers." She continues to list down the similarities. "Her toned arms. Her built." This is the first time she praised herself ever, and realizes she doesn't look bad at all.  
  
"As if you have seen Supergirl's abs." Lena is amused by all the body talk. "Someone likes the hero way too much."  
  
Kara blushes. It is because of course, she has seen her own abs. And she has seen her face in the mirror to know that the lady in the cover is in her likeness.  
  
"Czar does not even have a scar beside her eyebrow like Supergirl." Lena states a difference that only reader would know. (And Lena knows about the scar on Supergirl's face. She has been staring at the hero's face when they meet.)  
  
"Zar?"  
  
"Short for Czarina. With a C in the beginning." The C is silent. A play on the word Czar. Hence, the nickname.  
  
Now, Kara has a name matching that face on the cover.  
  
"And besides, she has a short hairstyle, wavy, yes, blonde, yes, but blonder, borderline platinum blonde. It has more of a similarity of the length with your sister's, actually. Just a tad bit longer. And..." Lena just notices a similarity but not to the hero.  
  
Kara waits for Lena to continue the thought.  
  
"And her smile looks like yours, and mixed with Supergirl's. Hmm?" Asking if Kara can see that too now.  
  
"Oh. Nah." Kara pushes her eyeglasses up the bridge of her nose, a nervous tell.  
  
"And obviously, her style is way different than the supersuit. Her style of more a blend of feminine and masculine style. A few times in the story, leaning to masculine. As seen in the cover. Which is neither as your style nor Supergirl's. I don't know as a superfan like you would know what is her style beside the suit." Smirking at the reporter.  
  
Kara struggles to follow up on that, huffing. "I stand corrected."  
  
"And given the genre, it has a following. It has a decent sales."  
  
"What is the books all about?"  
  
"It is following the missed opportunities of Czar to be with the love of her life, which she believes, kid you not, a vampire at first. Czar is appeared to be as not as the brightest star in the planet but she has her moments of brilliance."  
  
"So this is one of those books with a vampire plot in them. Lena!"  
  
"What? It is more than that. Believe me. And from how the author is hinting, Czar is not of this world. And way older than the readers think she is. Wayyy older. She has been frozen at some point. Or even travelled through time, or  stuck at it. Ands born out of a chamber. She might be even just a clone. These are all what ifs and maybe."  
  
"So you're telling me, it is a romantic, science-fiction, fantasy book series. With all the craziness in the mix."  
  
"I have focused more on the romance."  
  
"Sure, Lena."

 

“It is a fun read. It has elements of romance, sci-fi and possible fantasy. Her love interest may seem to be a vampire. Because of the pale skin, black wardrobe, and her looks does not change even after years has passed. They have meet in their late teens and now, they are in their late twenties, early thirties. Which can be explained her not going outside that much thus the pale skin, and she can wear protective clothing, and the black wardrobe can be explained by goth fashion style.” Lena is rambling at this point.

 

“Wait a minute. She? Her? The love interest is a she.”

 

“Czar is a bisexual woman, we can even stretch it to her being more of a pansexual but for now, I settle with her being bi, who had relationships with men early on, and later realized the love of her life is Lee. Add all the missed opportunities to be together in the mix makes it exciting to read and find out how or if they are going to end up together. A thing that kinda put me off is that Lee is in love with Czar and yet she is dating someone else, and worst, a man who said rude things about her, simply just being herself, without even getting to know her. Yes, they are both bis, but come on, Czar is right there. Clearly, the right choice here is my girl, Czar.”

 

“Someone is really invested with this romance novels.”

 

“Why not read the books and tell what you think about it? Hopefully, change your mind.” Lena raises from her seat and retrieves the books on the shelf, and gathered all three of them on the coffee table.

 

“I will start them now, as you work. I have time to kill anyways. Let us just order in. You made the book sound interesting.”

 

“It is. If you like romance novels.”

 

“Let’s see.”

  
-x-

 

Lena is amused of the clear view from her office chair of Kara’s expressions changing as she reads through the book, pairing it with the ramblings. Kara was about to be done on the first book as the food arrived. The book is a page turner. All  of them actually. And Kara is almost finished at the third book, in between work calls and snack breaks, decent number of pages left, by the time Lena is done with the file after file of paperwork.

 

“It cannot end that way. Lena! Agh! Why did you let me read this?” Kara is searching for a missing page or if she missed a page or two.

 

Lena walks her way towards the coach. She finally calls it a day. “It has a good enough ending.”

 

“No! It does not.” Book still open.

 

“The ending is left that way to be open to interpretation for the readers.”

 

“It cannot end to an almost kiss. And forehead touching. This is not even a PG-13 book to begin with. They did...stuff. Steamy stuff, that I even need to fan myself. What a PG-13 ending!” Kara finally closes the book, disappointed.

 

“I saw that.” Lena recalls. “It is a happy ending, if you believe it is.”

 

“So for you, it is?”

 

“Sort of. It is enough to know Lee and Czar love each other. For me, that is already a win. Love wins. And besides, endings mean a start of new beginnings. The ending is them being together, then there is new beginning for them, as a couple.”

 

“Endings mean a start of new beginnings. That is a very cheesy way to put it. Just treat me dinner since you let me went through that all that. I just ship them so hard! You cannot not love them.” Hand clenched at her chest. “Why do this to me Lena? Are we not best friends?”

  
Kara and Lena continue on talking about what they think of the books at dinner. And they do not want to voice out that they both think the love between Czar and Lee remind them of them and their close relationship. That is for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried conceptualizing the plot in my mind, and hopefully, you all liked how it turned out. 
> 
> feel free to comment. 
> 
> (it is nice to be back, and writing again)


End file.
